An Unearthly Child (arco)
thumb|right|290px|Momento memorávelthumb|right|290px|Outro momento memorávelthumb|right|290px|Mais um momento memorável O primeiro arco televisionado de Doctor Who foi produzido tendo o título de 100,000 BC, mas comercializado sob o nome de seu primeiro episódio, An Unearthly Child. Marca a primeira aparição do Doutor, e o início da franquia em geral. A história foi estrelada pela encarnação original do personagem, o Primeiro Doutor, e sua neta Susan Foreman. Também introduziu Barbara Wright e Ian Chesterton, que se tornariam os primeiros companions do Doutor, embora levados em sua TARDIS contra a própria vontade. Foi durante esta aventura que o circuito camaleão da TARDIS quebrou, enquanto a mesma estava disfarçada como uma cabine telefônica de polícia do ano de 1963, deixando-a presa em sua icônica aparência. SINOPSE Susan Foreman é um mistério para os professores Ian Chesterton e Barbara Wright, parecendo saber mais do que devia sobre o passado... e o futuro. Sua curiosidade os leva à segui-la até em casa uma noite, apenas para descobrir que sua "casa" aparenta ser um ferro velho. No local, eles encontram uma cabine de polícia e um estranho senhor, que diz ser avô de Susan, e que se chama de "Doutor". A jornada de uma vida está prestes a começar... ENREDO 'AN UNEARTHLY CHILD (1)' Numa noite de neblina em Londres, um policial está fazendo sua ronda, passando pelo ferro velho de I.M. Foreman em 76 Totter's Lane. No ferro velho se encontra uma cabine de polícia - um tanto acabada - emitindo um zumbido assustador. Outro dia de aulas começa na Coal Hill School. A professora de história Barbara Wright e o professor de ciências Ian Chesterton comparam opiniões sobre uma estudante enigmática, Susan Foreman. Seus conhecimentos de história e ciência ultrapassam os do resto da turma e, possivelmente, os dos professores. No entanto, ela tem lacunas muito curiosas sobre a cultura atual - por exemplo, ela se esquece que a Inglaterra ainda tem que adotar uma moeda decimal. Barbara a incentiva a se especializar em história, mas Susan é resistente a sua sugestão sobre tutoria em casa, dizendo que seu avô, com quem ela vive, não gosta de estranhos. Barbara conta para Ian que possui o endereço da garota, 76 Totter's Lane, graças à secretária da escola. Ela foi até lá e, no lugar de uma casa, encontra um ferro velho. Eles encontram Susan para que Barbara possa emprestá-la um livro sobre a Revolução Francesa. Ian oferece uma carona para Susan, mas ela não aceita. Os dois resolvem então segui-la até em casa. Depois que eles deixam a sala, Susan lê o livro de história e diz "Isto não está certo!". thumb|left|Ian e Barbara veem o Doutor destrancar a TARDIS Chegando de carro em 76 Totter's Lane, Ian e Barbara veem Susan entrar no ferro velho sozinha. Seguindo-a de uma certa distância, eles procuram a garota pelo lugar, em vão. Ian fica hipnotizado por uma cabine de polícia que emite um zumbido. Tocando-a, ele diz que a cabine está viva. Eles ouvem alguém vindo e se escondem. Um senhor se aproxima da cabine e a destranca. Eles escutam algo que acreditam ser a voz de Susan vindo de dentro da cabine dizendo olá para o senhor. Eles confrontam o senhor, que bruscamente fecha a porta e se nega a dizer que tem alguém dentro da cabine. Quando eles ameaçam chamar a polícia, o senhor calmamente rejeita as suas reivindicações. A porta abre por dentro. Ouvindo a voz de Susan outra vez, os professores empurram o senhor. Eles se surpreendem ao encontrar-se em um espaço muito maior, com painéis eletrônicos futuristas, e um console central de controle hexagonal. Susan fica chocada ao encontrar seus professores lá. O senhor, seu avô, fica furioso com a intrusão. thumb|left|Uma sombra se aproxima da TARDISSusan e seu avô, que diz se chamar simplesmente de Doutor, dizem que a cabine telefônica é na verdade um disfarce para sua máquina do espaço-tempo, a TARDIS. Eles são refugiados alienígenas de outro planeta e tempo. Apesar dos protestos de Susan, o Doutor prepara a TARDIS para se desmaterializar, dizendo que precisa sequestrar Ian e Barbara para proteger à si mesmo e Susan. A repentina desmaterialização faz com que os professores desmaiem. A TARDIS se rematerializa em um local da era paleolítica, e a sombra de um homem aparece. 'THE CAVE OF SKULLS (2)' A sombra é de um homem vestido com peles. Ele olha para a TARDIS ameaçadoramente. Uma tribo de homens das cavernas se junta ao redor de um de seus membros, Za. Za é filho do antigo líder da tribo, que nunca ensinou ao filho o segredo de fazer fogo. Enquanto Za tenta futilmente fazer fogo, uma anciã da tribo caçoa das habilidades de Za e diz que Kal, um estranho de outra tribo, seria um líder bem melhor. Isso frustra Za. Hur, uma jovem da tribo, tenta acalmá-lo, mas o avisa que se ele perder sua posição de líder também a perderá; seu pai tem a intenção de que ela seja mãe dos filhos do líder. De volta à TARDIS, Ian e Barbara recuperam a consciência e encontrar o Doutor e Susan intrigados pelas leituras exibidas no console principal da TARDIS. O Doutor diz que eles voltaram no tempo. Isso irrita Ian, que exige prova concreta O Doutor abre as portas, revelando o deserto estéril. Os quatro saem da cabine. O Doutor expressa confusão a respeito de porque a TARDIS manteve a forma de uma cabine de polícia. Ian pede desculpas a Susan e Barbara para não ter acreditado na história do Doutor. Susan também fica surpresa com o fato da TARDIS ainda estar na forma de uma cabine de polícia. Ela diz que a mesma já havia se transformado em uma coluna iônica e uma liteira no passado. O Doutor está em outro lugar, verificando os níveis de radioatividade do ambiente, quando o homem das cavernas que estava assistindo a TARDIS esgueira-se sobre ele e o ataca. Seus três companheiros ouvem seus gritos e correm para socorre-lo. Quando eles chegam lá, tudo o que encontram é a bolsa, o chapéu e o Contador Geiger, esmagado, do Doutor. Susan histericamente procura pelo avô. Ian e Barbara logo a seguem, mas não antes de Ian perceber que a areia é gelada. thumb|left|O Doutor é ameaçado de morte porque ele não quer fazer fogo Horg, pai de Hur, fala para Za que Kal diz que sabia como fazer fogo em sua antiga tribo. Za rispidamente responde que todos da tribo de Kal morreram, e que Kal teria morrido também se a tribo de Za não o tivesse salvo. Hur o avisa outra vez; Kal está conseguindo carne e ganhando favoritismo na tribo. Za diz que, se tivesse que matar algumas pessoas para demonstrar sua autoridade, o faria. Neste momento, Kal, que havia atacado o Doutor, entra segurando o corpo inconsciente do senhor. Kal fala para a tribo que viu o Doutor fazer fogo, e que era ele quem devia ser o líder agora, pois possuía imensa força e proeza na luta. Za despreza e zomba de Kal, mas Horg afirma que Kal está fazendo muito mais para a tribo do que Za, e que, se seu prisioneiro pode criar fogo, Kal deveria ser feito líder. Za diz que o Doutor deve ser levado para a Caverna de Crânios e sacrificado para que Orb retorne. Neste momento o Doutor acorda. Ele diz que pode criar fogo para toda a tribo sem a necessidade de matá-lo, mas logo percebe que perdeu seus fósforos. Quando ele diz à tribo que precisa voltar para a TARDIS para que eles tenham fogo, Za zomba de Kal, dizendo que sua promeça de "um senhor que pode fazer fogo" era mentira. A tribo se vira contra Kal. Frustrado, ele ameaça o Doutor com uma faca. Kal está prestes a matá-lo quando Susan, Ian e Barbara atacam a tribo, tirando Kal de cima do Doutor. Os companions são logo derrotados. Kal se aproxima de Barbara. Antes que ele possa matá-la, Za interfere e diz que os quatros devem ser levados para a Caverna de Crânios e sacrificados como um presente para Orb. O Doutor e seus companions são levados embora. Horg tenta tirar Hur de Za, mas Za insiste que, com o sacrifício do Doutor, Orb retornará e trará o fogo. A tribo continuará com Za como líder. Horg parece aceitar isso. Os quatro viajantes são trancados na Caverna de Crânios junto com os ossos de vários prisioneiros. O Doutor percebe que todos os crânios foram partidos. 'THE FOREST OF FEAR (3)' Ainda na Caverna de Crânios, Ian Barbara e Susan tentam escapar; enquanto isso, o Doutor parece inconsolável e sem vontade de ajudar. Ian grita com ele, fazendo com que o Doutor sugira que eles usem os ossos dos mortos para cortar as cordas que amarram seus braços e pernas. O grupo começa a se unificar. De volta a caverna principal, a tribo está dormindo. A anciã acorda. Ela rouba a faca de Za e vai até a Caverna de Crânios. Sem que a anciã saiba, Hur a vê. Quando ela chega na Caverna de Crânios, encontra uma grande pedra que bloqueia a entrada. Entretanto, ela parece conhecer uma entrada alternativa. Dentro da Caverna de Crânios, o Doutor, Susan e Barbara tentam libertar Ian, para que ele possa defendê-los caso seja necessário. Susan grita quando a ancião surge através de uma fenda na caverna. Hur acorda Za e o leva para fora da caverna para a dizer a ele que a anciã pegou sua faca e saiu da caverna. Eles decidem que ela foi para a Caverna de Crânios. Hur acredita que a anciã tem medo de fogo, e que quer matar os quatro para impedir a tribo de descobrir o segredo. Entretanto, a anciã usa a faca para libertar os quatro, enquanto, do lado de fora, Za e Hur tentam mover a pedra. Assim que a pedra se mexe, os quatros escapam pela fenda na caverna. Za, frustrado, joga a anciã no chão. Hur convence Za de que a única maneira de ele manter sua liderança na tribo é capturando o Doutor e trazendo o fogo. Za e Hur entram na floresta atrás do Doutor. Os quatro estão perdidos na floresta, tentando achar o caminho de volta para a TARDIS. Mais uma vez, Ian e o Doutor brigam quando Ian toma a liderança. Enquanto os dois discutem, Barbara tropeça e cai. Ela aterrisa em um javali morto e grita. Isso chama a atenção de Za e Hur. O movimento da vegetação rasteira incita o Doutor e seus companions a se esconderem. Quando Za e Hur os alcançam, Za é atacado por um animal selvagem e fica gravemente ferido. Conta à vontade do Doutor, Barbara e Ian tentam ajudar Za. O Doutor tenta impedir que Susan vá com eles, insinuando que deixaria Ian e Barbara para trás. Ian e Barbara ajudam Za, para a estupefação de Hur. Ela não intende o sentido de amizade. Hur é abertamente hostil com Susan, achando que a garota quer roubar Za dela. O Doutor pega uma pequena pedra com a intenção de obter Za para desenhar o seu caminho de volta para a TARDIS, mas Ian, ainda hostil com ele, o impede, inferindo alguma intenção sinistra no ato do Doutor. O Doutor lembra seus companions de que a anciã da tribo ainda está com os homens das cavernas. Ele se preocupa com o fato de que ela possa acordar a tribo e fazê-los perseguir os viajantes. Isso faz com que Ian monte uma maca improvisada para carregar Za de volta para a TARDIS, para que ele seja curado dentro da nave. Kal volta para a Caverna de Crânios e a encontra vazia. Ele pergunta o que acontenceu para a anciã, que diz que libertou o Doutor e seus companions. Kal a mata. Ele retorna para a tribo para informá-los de que foi Za quem libertou o Doutor para poder manter o fogo para si mesmo. A tribo é cética em relação à isso e Kal diz que a anciã ira apoiá-lo. Quando Kal retorna para a Caverna de Crânios e "descobre" que a anciã está morta, ele diz que deve ter sido Za quem a matou. Kal se declara líder e manda sua nova tribo procurar por Za. O Doutor e seus companions encontram a TARDIS. Entretanto, sua tentativa de escapar falha quando eles encontram a tribo à espera deles. 'FIREMAKER (4)' Os quatro viajantes são levados de volta para o acampamento. No começo, a tribo é hostil com Za e seus amigos, especialmente quando o acusam de matar a anciã, mas o Doutor convence a tribo de que foi Kal quem a matou, desafiando Kal a mostrar para a tribo sua faca ensanguentada. O Doutor e Ian lideram a tribo em um ataque que faz com que Kal fuja para a floresta. Za, já recuperado, é novamente declarado líder, mas em vez de expressar a sua gratidão e libertar os viajantes como o Doutor esperava que ele fizesse, ele ordena que eles voltem para a Caverna de Crânios, e diz que se não o ensinarem o segredo para fazer fogo ele irá sacrificá-los para Orb. Na Caverna de Crânios, Ian faz fogo para Za, usando fricção para criar uma faísca, esperando que este presente irá convencer a tribo a libertá-los. Za vai falar com eles e fica hipnotizado pelo fogo. Ian diz que em sua "tribo" todos os membros sabem como fazer fogo. Za pergunta para Ian se ele é o líder de sua tribo. Ele responde (com um aceno de cabeça para Susan ) que o Doutor é o líder. Enquanto isso, Kal volta para o acampamento. Ele mata o guarda do lado de fora da caverna e ataca Za. Kal vê o fogo e imediatamente joga seu machado na direção de Za. Za pega um galho grosso para se defender e quebra o machado de Kal com ele. Finalmente, Za toma controle da briga e sufoca Kal com uma chave de braço, que cai desacordado no chão da caverna. Za levanta uma pedra grande e Barbara desvia o olhar, sabendo que o que Za iria fazer era macabro demais de se assistir. Za esmaga a pedra na cabeça de Kal com uma força capaz de esmagar um crânio, matando Kal e afirmando sua liderança; o Doutor fica visivelmente perturbado por esta ação bárbara. Com o fogo à sua disposição, Za já não mais possui concorrência. Entretanto, ele ainda deixa o Doutor e seus companions presos na Caverna. Depois de ir caçar, Za decreta que os viajantes vão ficar com a sua tribo ao invés de ir embora e ordena que eles fiquem na Caverna por tempo indefinido. Os quatro pensam em um jeito de escapar; distraidamente, Susan coloca um crânio nas chamas. Isto leva Ian a criar um plano para assustar a tribo e distraí-los por tempo suficiente para que consigam escapar. Quatro crânios são colocados em cima de tochas acesas. Essa visão fantasmagórica distrai os guardas da Caverna, permitindo que os viajantes escapem para a floresta. Desta vez, os quatro viajantes conseguem entrar na TARDIS; o Doutor acaba de entrar quando a tribo os alcança. A TARDIS se desmaterializa enquanto a tribo joga lanças contra seu exterior, deixando-os encarando o espaço onde a nave estava anteriormente com assombro. Za, entretanto, parece derrotado. O Doutor explica que ele não tem ideia de onde ou quando eles vão agora, porque a TARDIS não está dando nenhuma informação para ajudá-lo a pilotar a nave. Em tempo, o scanner mostra seu novo destino, uma floresta misteriosa com árvores estranhas. Antes de eles irem explorar o planeta, o Doutor pede para Susan checar os níveis de radiação. Eles estão normais. Enquanto os quatro saem da sala de controle para se limpar, o marcador do medidor de radiação entra na zona de "Perigo"... ELENCO *Dr. Who - William Hartnell *Ian Chesterton - William Russell *Barbara Wright - Jaqueline Hill *Susan Foreman - Carole Ann Ford *Kal - Jeremy Young *Za - Derek Newark *Hur - Alethea Charlton *Anciã - Eileen Way *Horg - Howard Lang 'ELENCO NÃO CREDITADO' *Policial - Reg Cranfield *Garotas da escola - Francesca Bertorelli, Carol Clarke, Heather Lyons e Mavis Ranson *Garotos da escola - Cedric Schoeman, Brian Thomas e Richard Wilson *Homens da tribo - Leslie Bates, Al Davis, Billie Davis, Roy Denton, Bob Haddow, Bill Nichols e Frank Wheatley *Mulheres da tribo - Elizabeth Body, Jean Denyer, Veronica Dyson, Diane Gay, Brenda Proctor, Lyn Turner e Doreen Ubells *Crianças - Antonia Moss, Julie Moss, David Rosen e Trevor Thomas EQUIPE *Escritor - Anthony Coburn *Designer - Barry Newberry e Peter Brachacki *Produtor Associado - Mervyn Pinfield *Organizador de Luta - Derek Ware *Música Incidental - Norman Kay *Efeitos Especiais - o Departamento de Efeitos Visuais da BBC *Música de Abertura - Ron Grainer com a BBC Radiophonic Workshop *Editor de Roteiro - David Whitaker *Diretor - Waris Hussein *Produtor - Verity Lambert *Vestuário - Maureen Heneghan (não creditada) *Cameraman - Robert Sleigh (não creditado) *Maquiagem - Elizabeth Blattner (não creditada) *Assistentes de Produção - Douglas Camfield e Tony Lightley (não creditados) *Sons Especiais - Brian Hodgson (não creditado) *Iluminação - Geoff Shaw (não creditado) *Supervisão de Som - Jack Clayton (não creditado) *Arranjo do Tema - Delia Derbyshire (não creditada) *Diretor de Palco - Catherine Childs (não creditada) *Designer Gráfico - Bernard Lodge (não creditado) *Supervisor Gráfico - Norman Lodge (não creditado) *Adereços - Alan Macey (não creditado) *Operador de Cenário - Adrian Bishop-Laggett (não creditado) *Operador de Câmera - Clive Doig (não creditado) *Secretário de Produção - Valerie Speyer (não creditada) *Supervisor de Efeitos Visuais - Jim Ward (não creditado) *Dublês - Derek Ware e Billy Cornelius (não creditados) *Editor de Filme - John House (não creditado) *Diretor de Elenco - Pauline Mansfield-Clark (não creditada) *Assistente de Palco - Robert Fort (não creditado) *Assistente de Diretor - Peggy Lupton (não creditada) *Secretário de Diretor - Margaret Allen (não creditada) *Assistente de Maquiagem - Beryl Sanderson (não creditado) *Editor de Filme da Abertura - John Griffiths (não creditado) REFERÊNCIAS 'OBJETOS ASTRONÔMICOS' *A tribo venera o deus do Sol, o qual eles chamam de Orb. *Espaço e tempo são, segundo Susan, relacionados (com uma ligação com dimensões). 'CULTURA' *Za tenta fazer fogo. Ele faz referência à seu pai, que fez fogo, mas que foi morto por isto. Mais tarde, o Doutor, Ian, Barbara e Susan foram forçados à fazer fogo para a tribo em uma batalha por sua liderança. 'REFERÊNCIAS CULTURAIS DO MUNDO REAL' *Susan faz referência à decimalização e então percebe que este método ainda não era utilizado na Inglaterra. Em 1963, o Reino Unido tinha um sistema de duzentos e quarenta pence que formavam uma libra. A decimalização aconteceu no dia 15 de fevereiro de 1971, mas discussões sobre o assunto já aconteciam em 1963. Isto implica que o Doutor e Susan visitaram o Reino Unido em 1971, ou que Susan tinha ideia do futuro do páis... *Referências são feitas sobre o Doutor e Susan terem visitado a Revolução Francesa (1789 - 1799) quando Susan diz que algo escrito no livro que Barbara emprestou para ela, intitulado A Revolução Francesa, está errado. *Susan está ouvindo uma música da banda John Smith and the Common Men quando Ian e Barbara entram na sala (o grupo, entretanto, é ficcional). Coincidentemente, o Doutor começa a usar o pseudônimo John Smith em sua segunda encarnação. 'DISPOSITIVOS' *Ian usa uma tocha quando eles estão no ferro velho. Quando ele a derruba Barbara sugere que ele use um fósforo. *Za usa e carrega um machado. *Ian, Susan e Barbara fazem uma maca. *A tribo usa lanças e facas. 'O DOUTOR' *O Doutor fuma um cachimbo. Curiosamente, ele nunca é visto fumando outra vez depois que perde o cachimbo e seus fósforos quando é atacado por Kal. *O Doutor carrega um caderno consigo. *O Doutor diz que ele e Susan são "viajantes da quarta dimensão" e "exilados". *O Doutor não sabe como pilotar a TARDIS corretamente. *O Doutor possui um chapéu de karakul para usar em viagens. 'TECNOLOGIA' *O Doutor faz referência à televisão para ajudar a descrever com a TARDIS é maior por dentro. *A TARDIS se disfarça de cabine de polícia dos anos 1960 durante a estada do Doutor e de Susan em 76 Totter's Lane. Entretanto, ela não muda de aparência quando se materializa no passado, devido à um aparente problema com o circuito camaleão. *Susan diz ter criado o acrônimo TARDIS das palavras "T'ime '''A'nd 'R'elative 'D'imensions 'I'n 'S'pace" (tempo e dimensões relativas no espaço) para nomear a nave do espaço-tempo usada por ela e seu avô. *A TARDIS tem um medidor de anos. '''CIÊNCIA *Ian pede para Hur buscar água. *A Tribo de Gum tenta fazer fogo. NOTAS DO ARCO *Este é o primeiro arco de Doctor Who a ser exibido na televisão. *As primeiras palavras ditas em Doctor Who foram faladas por Barbara Wright: "Espere aqui por favor, Susan. Eu não vou demorar". *Este arco também é chamado de 100,000 BC, The Tribe of Gum, The Firemakers e The Cavemen. Veja títulos alternativos para mais informações. *Os episódios deste arco tiveram títulos diferentes durante a fase de produção. Outros títulos incluiam "Nothing At The End Of The Lane" para o primeiro episódio; o episódio três se chamava "The Cave of Skulls", o episódio dois "The Firemaker" e o episódio quatro era originalmente chamado "The Dawn of Knowledge". *Todos os episódios existem em filme de 16mm e são guardados na BBC's Film and Videotape Library. *Originalmente, o roteiro do primeiro arco seria uma história escrita por C.E. Webber que possuia os títulos de Nothing at the End of the Lane 'ÍNDICES DE AUDIÊNCIA' 'MITOS' 'LOCAÇÕES' 'ERROS DE PRODUÇÃO' CONTINUIDADE LANÇAMENTOS EM ÁUDIO E VHS 'LANÇAMENTOS EM DVD' 'DVD BOX' 'LANÇAMENTOS EM VHS' 'LANÇAMENTO ORIGINAL' 'SEGUNDO LANÇAMENTO' Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Episódios de Classic Who Categoria:Episódios do Primeiro Doutor Categoria:Primeira Temporada (Clássica) Categoria:Arcos